kaldevfandomcom-20200216-history
Paradise Repack
Exp rate/Egg exp rate 50x/40x *Kocp/Kosp r11, useful scripts added *F1 menü with skill masters, blacksmith, prophet, towns map etc *Kalcash merchant *Teleport stones in every town, (system was released by s0ul666) *Teleport stones added to all dungeons and big maps (fast moving to all floors, places) *As assassin you will not be able to use any teleport *To use the teleport system, you always need geons, there can be a level requirement or you even need a map to travel *Skill motions for monsters, the bosses now have AoE attacks *In temporary fort you will find the map explorer (npc), he sells the maps that are used to travel to special places *There is a welcome npc in narootuh, he will give you free stuff (g24) and you can choose your animal *The quests till level 50 are already done, you will get all skill and contribution points for the quests *To change your job at level 30/50, talk again to the welcome npc in narootuh *All shops are new made (quest based) and the npc shapes are changed *At every merchant you can buy merchant tickets (money exchange) or sell items from your inventory *The droprate is completely selfmade and should be fine with 50x exp *G62 will drop as darkness stuff, but its possible to change it against golden. Same goes for dragon and treasure weapons (G65) *Over the whole world (including all new places) there will spawn wooden and treasure boxes *Treasure boxes contain special items like rings, necklaces and upgrade items like a rubin or a diamond *This repack includes all new monsters and npcs from inixsoft till today *It also includes all new areas with completely new made safe zones (emok, suffering valley, valley of debah and many more) *Selfmade maps added (swamp, test coast) *All new items from int and some new, special ones *Every area has its own monster spawns (no overpowered monsters) *Hellgate and chuksaeng added (9 rooms each) *The castle is the old one, same goes for temporary fort *8 new gm commands made by mar *To prevent item hacking, all items have buy price 0 *The used skin is the released one from PhantasmalSage *The UI was a release from Bjorn, i just did minor changes (credits also goes to PhantasmalSage for his nice bitmaps) *The minimap system was released by Rekat, every area has minimaps now *The manameds effect and the weapon effect fix is from soul666 *The actual engine has zoom unlock and the windows vista fix (thanks to Jake) *I did not implement a pvp event, i think the assassin mask is still the best thing to have some fun *Im sure i forgot many things, so i let you explore the rest, feel free to leave some comments *The server files are well organised, so it should be very easy to add, remove or just change things *Stored procedures: *New BOF system (stats given depends on your char, now you can upgrade till g5) *New upgrade system for accessorys *New mixing system, imp scrolls for all weapons (honor too), new mix stones *Items like make bound, different upgrade talis, scrolls to put eb to 100% etc Download links *Download Client_Files.part1.rar from Sendspace.com - send big files the easy way *Download Client_Files.part2.rar from Sendspace.com - send big files the easy way *Download Client_Files.part3.rar from Sendspace.com - send big files the easy way *Download Server Files & Tools.rar from Sendspace.com - send big files the easy way Includes: Server files, dungeon minimaps (i deleted them by mistake), bitmap converter, editable config & e.pk, exp changer (with InitMonster x1), gb viewer, gtx viewer, int config 12.2.2010, kal controller, engine.exe without zoom, md5 calculator, item list, pk editor, stored procedures script, bof table, swordcrypt etc. The password is PARADISE#1294. Category:Repack